


I don't work on Mondays

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, after 4x08, noora is the yousana shipper number 1, set on sunday and monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This is the aftermath of yesterday's clip, now set on sunday and monday ♥





	I don't work on Mondays

**SUNDAY**

**(SANA’S PHONE)**

**…**

…

**(YOUSEF’S PHONE)**

…

…

…

…

…

**(SANA’S PHONE)**

…

**(YOUSEF’S PHONE)**

-X-

**MONDAY**

He looked at his watch, he still had time before he needed to leave. He stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

**_“Okay Yousef, you can do this. She knows you like her and you know she likes you. The difficult part is over. Now all you have to do is go there and talk to her. And please don’t screw up, just please don’t screw up. This is your chance, today is the day. You can do this”_ **

**_“Yousef honey? Are you talking to someone?”_** he heard his mom saying

 ** _“Uh…I’m talking on the phone”_** he said blushing as if someone had actually caught him giving himself a pep talk.

He shook his head, grabbed his jacket and left his room.

 ** _“Hey mom I’m heading out”_** he said as he entered the kitchen where his mom was

 ** _“Are you meeting the boys?”_** she asked focused on the food she was making

 ** _“Uh…no…I’m…I’m actually meeting Sana”_** he said scratching the back of his neck

 ** _“Bakkoush?”_** she said turning around to face him and leaning against the counter

**_“Yes”_ **

She crossed her arms on her chest and titled her head

**_“Well it’s about time. You’ve had a crush on her since you met her”_ **

**_“What? I haven’t…I don’t…”_ **

**_“Yousef, you’re my son and just like I know that you weren’t talking on the phone a few minutes ago I also know that you like her”_ **

**_“I was just…forget it”_** he said shaking his head in embarrassment **_“I’m heading out, I’ll see you later”_**

**_“Okay but you better treat that girl like the good boy I’ve raised or you and I are going to have a conversation understood?”_ **

**_“Yes, mom”_ **

-X-

Noora was waiting outside her class when the day ended. They had agreed on spending the Monday afternoon together

 ** _“Hey”_** Sana greeted her with a smile

**_“Hi!”_ **

They started to walk down the hall towards the exit.

 ** _“So where do you want to go?”_** Sana asked

 ** _“Yeah…about that…”_** Noora said hesitantly **_“Remember how you emailed William to push us together?”_**

 ** _“Uh…yeah?”_** Sana said confused

**_“Well, don’t be mad but…”_ **

Noora pointed at something, someone, behind Sana. They had already reached the exit and were indeed outside. Sana turned around slowly and saw him, standing several meters from them, Yousef Acar clearly waiting for her.

 ** _“What have you done, Noora?”_** Sana asked her

**_“I may have told him you like him…”_ **

**_“Noora!”_ **

**_“I’m sorry! The boy was so confused because you smiled at him and then you didn’t talk to him and I just had to do something. Hey, you owed me one”_ **

**_“Well, now we’re even”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Sana, don’t panic, it’ll be okay I promise”_** Noora said placing her hands on Sana’s shoulders and squeezing them a little.

 ** _“So he knows I like him?”_** Sana sighed ****

Noora nodded smiling

**_“And he knows I know he likes me?”_ **

**_“Yes. I told him you had read the texts”_ **

**_“I won’t be the only one embarrassed…good”_** Sana said nodding

 ** _“Go get him girl!”_** Noora encouraged her

Sana laughed and shook her head.

She approached him biting her lip compulsively.

 ** _“Hey”_** he greeted her as she got to him

**_“Hi. What are you doing here?”_ **

“ ** _Well, I don’t work on Mondays and I just thought about maybe walking you home?”_**

 ** _“Uh, yeah sounds good”_** she said nodding

Neither of them moved, they just stared at each other in an awkward silence.

**_“Look Yousef, I know you know and you know I know and I know you know I know and this is starting to sound like a Friends episode so let me start again…”_ **

She shook her head trying to look for the right words

 ** _“You know I like you and I know you like me”_** Yousef helped her

**_“Well…yeah, that”_ **

**_“So…what now?”_** he asked

 ** _“I don’t know…what do you…what do you want to do?”_** she asked hesitantly

 ** _“I want to go out with you”_** he said biting his lip

**_“Go out as in hang out or go out as in…”_ **

**_“Go out as in dating”_** he confirmed **_“What do you think about that?”_**

**_“Uh…that sounds good to me”_ **

**_“It does?”_** he said swallowing

**_“It does”_ **

**_“Cool”_ **

**_“Cool”_** she repeated, she waited a moment before adding **_“So can we stop being awkward now?”_**

 ** _“Oh yes please, this is killing me”_** he said chuckling **_“We really suck at talking about feelings”_**

 ** _“We really do”_** she agreed laughing

 ** _“So…shall we go?”_** he asked

**_“Yeah”_ **

 -X-

They kept walking in silence but this time it wasn’t like before, this time it was comfortable, familiar. Still, Sana decided to break it. She couldn’t hold that thought any longer

 ** _“So…soulmates, huh?”_** she asked raising her eyebrows at him

Yousef closed his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head

 ** _“You’re going to tease me about that forever, right?”_** he chuckled

 ** _“Forever”_** she confirmed nodding

**_“Forever sounds good”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!  
> Thanks for reading  
> Also I've just noticed that there's a mistake in one of Noora's text, it should say she told me on friday and not yesterday. Sorry!


End file.
